Minho & Me
by Mouka
Summary: Si me pidieran describir a Minho en una sola palabra, tal vez seria con impaciencia, aunque también obstinación, quizá rapidez o simplemente con su nombre. Porque Minho es único e irrepetible, indescriptible y espontaneo, sencillo pero complicado. Algunas veces podía llegar a sorprender, y es así como iniciamos nuestra relación sin ser relación, acordamos sin acordar; Minho y yo.


_**¡Hola de nuevo querido mundo Fanfiction!** Regreso a ustedes con un larguito One Shot de nuestros personajes favoritos._

_**Advertencias:** un poco bastante largo, escenas sexuales subidas de tono, pero nada exagerado, uso constante de las mismas palabras._

_En fin, espero que lo disfruten mucho, así como yo disfrute escribiéndolo para todos ustedes :)_

_Historia narrada desde el punto de vista de Newt, contándonos a detalle lo que fue su relación con Minho._

_**Disclaimer:** The Maze Runner no me pertenece._

* * *

**Minho &amp; Me**

Si me pidieran describir a Minho en una sola palabra, esta sería impaciencia. Minho no tiene paciencia, no espera nada ni a nadie. Incluso durante nuestras noches compartidas, no se evita el apuro.

Minho es un hombre que vive al límite, y a mí también me tiene al límite de mis capacidades. Ser Corredor ha sido el mejor puesto posible para él; no me lo imagino haciendo zanjas en los Jardines, apurando a los tomates para que crezcan más rápido; matando cerditos con los Carniceros: los atragantaría con tal de que engordaran en menos tiempo; o como Fregón, acabaría destrozando la Finca con la escoba.

El punto es que Minho es demasiado impaciente, mucho, muy impaciente con todo y todos.

Hay veces durante las Asambleas que se encuentra inquieto en su asiento, o simplemente maldiciendo por lo bajo o dormido. Tengo que darle codazos para que se comporte.

En el Laberinto corríamos ágil y rápidamente, siempre me dejaba atrás y yo era quien debía recoger el tiradero en la Sala de Mapas.

Cuando comenzamos con nuestra relación todo pareció tomar un giro tranquilo de los acontecimientos; nos mirábamos con calmas y disfrutábamos los momentos, pero llego a un punto en que "a lo que vamos", ni siquiera un beso suave me puede dar sin morderme los labios para que llegue al orgasmo más rápido.

Por lo que terminamos enojados y en algunas ocasiones peleando a puño cerrado. Pero siempre regresamos, de alguna u otra forma volvemos a encontrarnos.

En las mañanas hago el enorme esfuerzo por levantarme más temprano para prepararle el almuerzo, para que él disfrute de un baño con tranquilidad y relajación. Pero no se puede evitar el abrir la boca con su sarta de estupideces sarcásticas habituales; termino arrojándole la mochila al suelo y pateándola.

Durante las noches luego de la cena nos tomamos unos minutos en la Sala de Mapas. Claro, yo llego todo dispuesto de buen humor, ¿para qué? Encontrarlo comparando Mapas de uno en uno. Suspiro y me voy, sé que cuando se engrana en algo, es inútil tratar de sacarlo.

Minho es así, rápido, directo y obstinado, no se anda con rodeos ni le da vuelta a los asuntos.

Regresando al ejemplo de cuando comenzamos nuestra relación; una tarde volviendo del Laberinto nos encontramos recogiendo los Mapas a solas. Estábamos los dos ya muy cansados, lo único que deseábamos era terminar pronto, bueno, al menos yo pensaba en que saldría de allí e iría a la cocina por una buena cena de Sartén.

Minho se detuvo parándose detrás de mí y observándome de arriba abajo, me sentí incomodo, lo podía ver por el rabillo del ojo, torcía el gesto y sonreía de manera altanera.

-Tienes un muy buen culo, shank- soltó secamente. Me levante quedando petrificado ante el comentario. Me gire y lo vi incrédulo.

-¿A qué viene ese comentario?- pregunte tratando de disimular mi creciente nerviosismo, no sabía si quería escuchar la respuesta. Minho se rio, una carcajada sonora que me hizo erizar la piel. Negó con la cabeza y se me acerco rápidamente, tomándome con fuerza de los cabellos de la nuca.

-Eres demasiado inocente, garlopo, ¿Qué voy hacer contigo?- a cada palabra reducía el espacio entre su cara y la mía. Ya podía sentir su aliento cálido golpeándome la piel. Por mi parte me inclinaba un poco hacia atrás, pero su mano me detenía firmemente.

-Ya, soltarme, ¿no?- trate de sonar relajado, pero la situación que había montado estaba fuera de lo común, mi voz se quebraba y sude frio.

Luego me beso en los labios. Un beso que me hizo sentir ultrajado; cabe destacar que me saboreo por completo. Apasionado y veloz. Cuando se me separo se echó a reír en mi cara, yo por mi parte estaba en estado de shock, sin entender nada.

Después de ese beso terminamos el trabajo sin decir nada y nos marchamos cada quien por su lado.

Al día siguiente de aquel "incidente", porque yo lo tomo como incidente, fruto del cansancio de correr todo el día, Minho no se pudo evitar las burlas sutiles y los manoseos. Cada que tenía oportunidad gustaba de tocarme el trasero, en público o en privado, disimuladamente, al igual que frotarme los brazos por largo rato y poner sus manos en mi pecho.

Era demasiado incómodo. Solo lograba tensarme y pasar saliva, escuchando sus risas. Llegue al punto de hartarme y salir huyendo cada que estaba cerca de él. Pero como dije, Minho no espera a nadie, y me fue a buscar. Corrí por el Laberinto tratando de perderlo de vista, pero no podía, ¿Cómo engañar al maestro? Él conocía perfectamente las direcciones que podría tomar, me conocía especialmente bien en cuanto a rutas de escape.

Me lo tope en una intersección que cruzaba cuatro pasillos. Apareció frente a mí de un salto con un grito de sorpresa, me pare en seco viéndolo estupefacto.

"Shuck, me encontró", pensé, y me le quede viendo. Ambos nos sostuvimos la mirada, Minho sonreía malicioso, parecía que se estaba divirtiendo jugando conmigo al gato y al ratón.

-Minho, basta- me enderece y puse la mano frente a él, tratando de sonar firme –Ya no quiero jugar así contigo.

-Oh, shank, ¿Quién dice que estamos jugando?- y comenzó a caminar rodeándome; lo imite, caminando en círculos sin dejar de vernos -¿Me dirás que no te gusta mi "juego"? Yo sé que te encanta tanto como a mí.

-No sé qué responderte- me apresure a decir. La verdad, aquellos toques bajos y besos furtivos que constantemente me robaba cuando estábamos a solas me gustaban, pero lo que no me parecía era que solo se tratase de un juego para pasar el rato. Bueno, no era como que quisiera una relación seria y que acordáramos algo, pero ¿Cómo sabía que era el único al que trataba así?

-¡Ahora jugaremos a las traes!- dijo de pronto, sacándome del estupor, abrió los brazos sonriente y se abalanzo hacia mí. Di un respingo y salí corriendo en la dirección contraria. Aunque sabía que me alcanzaría puesto que es mucho más rápido que yo, no me dejaría así como así a las "buenas".

A los pocos metros me alcanzo, saltando sobre mi espalda y aterrizando juntos sobre el suelo ruinoso. Me queje y gruñí, pataleando para quitármelo de encima, mientras gritaba por ayuda. Minho reía, parecía que eso le divertía mucho, y yo estaba maldiciéndolo para que me dejara en paz. Me volteo y tomo por los brazos, aprisionándolos contra el suelo, sentándose sobre mi estómago. Me sacudí con fuerza, pero era inútil; Minho no pesa dos kilos.

Me miro divertido, aún mantenía esa sonrisa enorme en la cara, luego se inclinó y me beso. Fruncí el ceño tratando de apartarme, negué con la cabeza y apreté los labios. Soltó mis brazos y me agarro con fuerza del rostro, obligándome a que le correspondiera.

No tuve de otra más que ceder.

Y aunque al principio me resistí, me deje llevar y terminamos comiéndonos a besos sobre el piso del Laberinto.

Entonces comprendí muy bien que éramos mucho más que amigos pero menos que una pareja feliz. Desde entonces se puede decir que tenemos una relación. No una que se pueda clasificar como relación sentimental entre pareja, no, solo relación física calma-tensiones y frustraciones, sin acuerdos ni títulos absurdos.

No me preocupe en que tuviera a "alguien más" o se viera a escondidas con alguien aparte de mí, sabía que él no era así, acordamos sin acordar. Luego de la cena, en el Laberinto, cuando teníamos oportunidad, nos veíamos y disfrutábamos.

Y al tiempo termine siendo como la maldita novia.

Adoptamos algo de madurez respecto de lo que hacíamos, y acordamos, sin acordar, ser una pareja formal en secreto. Así que fui yo el que me tuve que joder con atenderlo.

Levantarme temprano a prepararle el almuerzo, peinarlo, lavarle la ropa, decirle lo guapo que se miraba cada día y ese montón de garlopas cursis que le encantaban y que yo repudiaba. El resto de los Habitantes no sospechaban nada, al contrario, pensaban en que me había vuelto "la gata" de Minho. Esa no era precisamente una muy buena reputación que agradeciera, pero que más daba; mientras mirara a mi querido Minho feliz, el resto valía plopus; eso le habría conmovido al desgraciado.

Luego empezamos a dormir juntos, en la misma cama, cuando nadie miraba; éramos Corredores, así que básicamente no se percataban cuando nos dormíamos y despertábamos.

Dormir con Minho era una experiencia totalmente distinta a cualquiera; no paraba de moverse, daba respingos y se volteaba cada media hora, hubo un par de veces en que termino por tirarme de la cama y quedarse con todo el maldito espacio, era más preferible dormir en el suelo en esas ocasiones; su respiración estaba atrofiada, aparentando unos sonoros ronquidos flemosos, ni siquiera con algodón que metía en mis orejas podía acallar el ruido; su cuerpo era demasiado caliente, no sudaba, pero se le elevaba la temperatura por los cielos, de primera instancia me preocupe y saque el termómetro, pero después me di cuenta de que era normal en él, muy reconfortante en las noches frías, ah pero no vaya a ser luego de un arduo día trabajando: se acostumbró a abrazarme en las noches, pegando nuestros cuerpos sin soltarlos, yo si sudaba. Pero lo peor de todo, era cuando despertaba de malas, ahí sí ni cómo ayudarme.

Al final de cuentas, dormir con Minho era una experiencia totalmente distinta a cualquier otra.

Entonces venían las cenas.

Recuerdo muy bien una en particular donde Sartén se lució con platillos extravagantes, sacados de un libro de recetas que los Creadores habían sido tan amables de enviar. Ahí la mayoría de las comidas eran mariscos, nosotros no nos acostumbramos a comer pescado y esas cosas, no era común para ninguno, y esa noche nos quedamos sorprendidos al ver la mesa repleta y olorosa.

Estaba sentado junto a Alby y Winston, Sartén había dejado una gran charola con rollos que nombraba como sushi y unas bolas empanizadas de arroz frito, también había salmón, camarones en brochetas, cortes finos de pulpo y vegetales, y muchas salsas de diferentes sabores y colores.

Esa combinación de olores y texturas me saturo por completo, no sabía cómo alguien podría comer eso y levantarse en la mañana. Alby y Winston tampoco se veían muy convencidos y arrugaban la cara cada que volvía Sartén con un platillo distinto pero no mejor que los demás.

Minho aún no salía de la Sala de Mapas, no me había querido quedar a esperarlo porque moría de hambre y deseaba llenar mi estómago, pero en cuanto presencie la exquisita y especial cena que se preparó, me lamente el no haberme quedado con Minho a comernos a besos en la Sala de Mapas.

De pronto apareció por la puerta, con el ceño fruncido y cojeando, estaba exhausto, seguramente cruzaba por su mente comer algo realmente maravilloso para revitalizarse y poder gastar energías nuevas conmigo, pero estaba seguro de que lo que Sartén nos había preparado, hasta a él le quitaría el apetito y las ganas de seguir viviendo.

Se botó en su silla al lado de Alby, entrecerrando los ojos e inclinando la cabeza para ver mejor lo que estaba sobre la mesa. Ninguno dijo nada, mientras seguía inspeccionando cada plato extraño, olisqueando de vez en cuando. Luego se irguió y rasco la nariz con el índice.

-¿Qué garlopa es esta? Creí que los Penitentes no se cocinaban…

-¡Es sushi!- se escuchó de improviso a Sartén, acercándose a la mesa con un último plato. No sabía de donde sacaba tantas comidas extrañas. La próxima vez que viniera La Caja tendríamos que mandar seriamente un aviso de que dejen de enviarnos mariscos.

Sartén se sentó a mi lado, sonriendo, mientras todos le dirigíamos miradas penetrantes y confusas.

-¿En serio comeremos esto?- pregunto Winston, Sartén asintió -¿Entonces para que me la paso matando cerditos? La siguiente vez pide enlatados- asentí, luego Sartén puso sobre la mesa una larga y pequeña caja de cartón, parecía que no le había tomado importancia al comentario de Winston, puesto que seguía sonriente, sacando un libro delgado de recetas.

-¡Quemaremos ese miertero libro!- exclamo Alby, al percatarse de que ese libro era el responsable del nuevo menú.

-Vamos, chicos, no es tan malo, no es lo que piensan. Miren- abrió el libro y nos señaló una página, todos curiosos nos acercamos a ver los colores brillantes de las hojas –Aquí dice que es comida tradicional japonesa, ¡de Japón!

-¿Dónde queda Japón?- pregunte, Minho se alzó de hombros distraídamente, picoteando aburrido algo que parecía una mezcla de pescado y vegetales, Winston y Alby bufaron.

-¿Y eso a nosotros que nos importa? Lo que nos interesa ahora es algo comestible, y esto no lo parece- insistió Winston. Sartén volvió a ignorarlo y abrió la caja, sacando un par de palillos de madera.

-¡Pues fíjense que a mi si me importa! Debemos "cul-tu-ra-li-zar-nos"- y tomo los palillos con una mano, tratando de acomodarlos para agarrar la comida.

Verlo me pareció ridículo, comento que ese tipo de comida se comía con esos palillos, pero ¿Cómo se supone que comes con palos de madera? Lo miramos incrédulos, mientras se enredaba los palillos en los dedos, sin éxito alguno en tomar algo. A los pocos segundos gruño, hartándose y lanzando los palillos lejos.

-¡Esto es mucho más difícil de lo que pensé!

-Mira- dijo Winston, señalando una parte del libro que había visto y llamándole la atención; en esa página se encontraba retratado un hombre comiendo con palillos. Nos acercamos para ver mejor, aquel hombre vestía con una especie de bata larga y oscura, tenía los ojos rasgados y la piel amarillenta, justamente muy parecido a Minho.

Todos lo volteamos a ver incrédulos, en lo que este seguía picoteando los platillos ausente.

-Hey Minho, ¿por qué tu no intentas usar los palillos?- dijo Alby, pasándole unos nuevos palillos que saco Sartén de la cajita.

Minho levanto la cara, tenía expresión aburrida y soñolienta, estaba cansado y lo único que quería era comer, pero no eso. Solté una risilla. Los chicos lo miraron ansiosos.

Minho frunció el ceño y echo un vistazo a la página donde estaba retratado el hombre.

-¿En serio, shanks? ¿Creen que porque me medio parezco a ese larcho feo sabré como usar estos mierteros palitos y me gustara esta shuck comida? ¡Garlopos idiotas!

-Vamos, Minho, no pierdes nada intentándolo- le animo Winston, los demás asentimos –Chance y es genético- y soltamos las carcajadas.

Minho no pareció tomarle gracia, torció su mueca y le arrebato los palillos a Alby.

-Según ustedes me parezco; pues saben larchos, yo nunca me he prestado la suficiente atención ni me he visto en un maldito espejo como para creérselos. ¿Cómo sé que no soy negro con enormes ojos?

-Oh Minho, estamos muy seguros de que negro no eres- comento Alby, carcajeándose.

-Sí, Minho, ¡estas igual!- continuo Sartén, aun divertido.

Minho parecía todo lo contrario, y refunfuñando, agarro los palillos diestramente y tomo un pedazo pequeño del rollo de sushi, metiéndoselo todo a la boca y masticándolo con rapidez.

Nos quedamos sorprendidos, jamás pensé que realmente lo fuera hacer. Pero a los pocos segundos, el estómago de Minho gruño haciéndolo estremecer, dio una arcada y se colocó la mano sobre la boca, echándose a correr hasta el baño. No nos pudimos evitar las risas.

Pase la noche palmando la espalda de Minho mientras regresaba el pequeño rollo, el almuerzo y hasta el desayuno inclinado con el rostro metido en el inodoro, maldiciendo a Sartén y sus experimentos culinarios.

Una tarde me ocupe ayudando a Zart en los Jardines, me había quedado en el Área ese día, sin salir a correr por una leve lesión en la pierna izquierda, que Minho me obligo a permanecer allí sin quejas. No le recrimine nada, era mucho más preferible quedarse a cortar hierbas secas que pasar el día corriendo.

Minho volvió temprano. Yo arrancaba plaga que había nacido cerca de los muros, que a Zart no le gustaba para nada y le quitaba estética a la preciosa Área. Ahí en cuclillas junto a los arbustos, recibí la visita de Minho.

Traía sus pantaloncillos cortos sucios, los tenis gastados y una camiseta sin mangas muy pegada. Tenía el ceño fruncido y se pasaba las manos por el cabello distraídamente. Me levante volteándolo a ver.

-Que sexy te ves hoy- dije divertido, me escucho y pronto tomo pose de superioridad, subiendo la pierna sobre una roca, con una mano en la cintura, viendo hacia el horizonte orgullosamente.

-Lo sé, shank, lo sé- respondió con seguridad y me eche a reír, negando con la cabeza y volviendo a mi labor.

-Ya, todos lo saben.

-Tu pareces una maldita sirvienta- soltó. Me queje, viéndolo de nuevo, con mis brazos en las caderas fingiendo molestia.

-Oye, pues mira de quien es la culpa, larcho estúpido, tú eres el que adopto el rol de macho alfa.

-Aja- hizo ademan con la mano restándole importancia y yo me cruce de brazos, contrayendo el rostro –Mira que tu cabello no ayuda mucho tampoco- y se me acerco, tomándome por la cintura.

-¿Mi cabello, que tiene de malo?- pregunte al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza, avergonzado, pasándome los cabellos sueltos detrás de la oreja.

-Además de que es rubio y largo, no sé, garlopo, quizá porque te peinaste hoy- dijo sarcástico, riéndose, lo empuje alejándolo de mí.

-Algo que tú deberías hacer diario.

-Yo me peino todos los días.

-Sí, claro, yo soy el que te cepilla el cabello.

-No te quieras llevar todo el crédito, nena; yo también hago cosas por mí y por ti.

-¿En serio? Fíjate que no me he dado cuenta- sonreímos. Esas pláticas sin sentido eran agradables, eran cosas que solo él y yo compartíamos y que le daban, valga la redundancia, sentido a nuestra relación.

Se me acerco, abrazándome con fuerza.

-No me gusta que te recojas el cabello; no pareces tú- y utilizaba su tono seductor, ese que me daba escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

-Era necesario- sonreí de lado. Minho enterró su rostro en mi cuello, tratando de morderlo. Yo me aparte, alejándolo con los brazos –Minho, aquí no, podrían vernos.

-Oh, garlopo, no seas ridículo, aquí atrás nadie ve nada- giro y se tumbó sobre la plaga que había arrancado, llevándome consigo –Sera rápido, no te preocupes.

Suspire, sabía que era más preferible seguirle la corriente que ir en contra. Me acomode sobre él y moví unos arbustos para evitar que alguien viera.

-Sabes, odio tu rapidez- comente, sonriendo de lado y besándolo.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron con normal tranquilidad. Compartíamos momentos, trabajábamos, incluso los Creadores fueron tan amables de enviarnos cosas para nuestro ocio y entretenimiento; las cartas fueron muy divertidas cuando entendimos como jugar, al igual que el domino y los dados.

Todo eso había inspirado a Nick y Alby a realizar algo así como un evento para los Habitantes, para que soltaran la tensión y se liberaran del estrés del trabajo al menos por una noche. Recuerdo a Minho casi abofetearme porque yo les había dado la idea, de cierta manera; no exactamente les dije que hicieran una fiesta.

Minho acostumbra dormir temprano, y tiene un pésimo sueño, cualquier ruido no lo deja dormir, pero solo pega el ojo y no hay algo sobre la tierra que lo pueda despertar que no sea su alarma de muñeca. Y al día siguiente de algún desvelo, amanece ojeroso y de un maldito humor que ni él mismo se aguanta.

Así que no estaba muy contento con la noticia sobre el pequeño convivio que haríamos. Porque cabe destacar que me eligieron como asistente colaborador organizativo. Me sentí importante por un momento.

El pequeño convivio-fiesta termino siendo una lunada con fuego y baile. Nos reunimos en el patio y armamos una gran fogata, con un muñeco deforme hecho de paja y una cabeza de vaca, que prendimos simbólicamente para darle inicio a la velada. Sartén se esmeró en sus comidas y monto una mesa llena de diversos platillos, y otra de postres; esa voló sin darse cuenta, apenas alcance unas galletas que le tuve prácticamente que rogar a Minho que me diera.

Frankie planeo e improviso con unos instrumentos y pronto la música se escuchó, "¡melodías salvajes!", grito Nick, escuchando los tambores. Otros tantos Habitantes daban volteretas en el aire y cantaban desafinados. Gally planeo un circulo de lucha, donde fue el primero en perder frente a un tipo grandote que lo mando rodando lejos.

Todo estaba saliendo de maravilla, los chicos se divertían, reían y se la pasaban bien. A excepción de Minho, por supuesto, que se había postrado en una silla frente a la fogata, con un enorme plato que atiborro de comida. Algunos se le acercaban invitándolo a unirse al convivio, pero este se negaba rotundamente, haciendo un enorme puchero.

Negué con la cabeza cuando lo mire gritarle a Winston por tercera vez que no iría a jugar con los Carniceros a "manitas calientes". Sonreí, Minho a veces llegaba a ser demasiado obstinado. Estaba completamente seguro que cuando nos fuéramos a acostar, lo escucharía quejarse sin calla hasta que se hubiera desahogado y finalmente dormido. Así que yo tenía que disfrutar la noche por los dos.

Me acerque hasta Jack, que daba vueltas rítmicamente con la música, girando una especie de cuerda que tenía en cada extremo atado una roca. Se veía asombroso. Los Habitantes le aplaudían, este pregunto que si a alguien le gustaría intentarlo, que no era difícil.

Muchos alzaron la mano. Sentí un codazo en mi espalda, voltee y me topé con Zart, haciéndome ademan con la cabeza de que lo intentara. Otros se dieron cuenta y pronto animaron mi nombre. Jack volteo y me jalo del brazo, mientras yo negaba y trataba de zafarme diciendo que un Corredor no tiene dotes artísticos, que solo sabe correr. Pero no importo, me dio una cuerda.

Era más pesada de lo que creía, no me imagine como la movía con tanta destreza. Luego Frankie comenzó a tocar y Jack a girar esa cosa frente a él. De nueva cuenta me resultaba asombroso, pero no comprendía como pensaban que yo lo lograría.

Finalmente escuche sobre el coro que me impulsaba a hacerlo, las voces específicas de Alby, Nick y Sartén apoyándome, pero la que más se destacó y me sorprendió, fue escuchar claramente la voz aguda de Minho gritando sobre los hombros de los demás que lo intentara.

Eso fue como un balde de agua tibia sobre mí. Me sentía feliz y animado. Dispuesto completamente a todo, incluso correr por el Laberinto y enfrentarme a unos cuantos Penitentes. Hubiera sido perfecto si no me hubiese estado gritando "¡larcho miertero, no seas nena e inténtalo, no tenemos toda la noche como para esperarte!", pero a fin de cuentas Minho me apoyaba y eso era suficiente y esplendido.

Así que sin más, comencé a moverme tratando de imitar los movimientos de Jack, los cuales me resultaban nefastos, seguro me veía ridículo, era realmente difícil, y él lo hacía ver tan fácil. Pronto a los siguientes intentos, me empezó a salir un poco mejor, hasta que por fin lo pude hacer. Parecíamos reflejos, uno del otro, danzábamos rítmicamente con esas cuerdas con rocas, acompañados de la música de Frankie y los coros que nos apoyaban y aplaudían.

Era realmente muy divertido; girando sobre nuestras cabezas, pasándolo por entre las piernas, dando vueltas y saltando.

Esa noche fue realmente maravillosa y especial. Y como lo había supuesto, Minho no dejo de quejarse por alrededor de media hora, cuando estábamos acostados en la cama. Lo escuchaba y asentía distraídamente, estaba aún en la excitación de la experiencia.

-Pero de cualquier forma; esta noche te luciste, ¿eh, shank?- lo escuche decir, sacándome del estupor. Me voltee a verlo, pero ya me había dado la espalda para dormirse. Sonreí, seguramente me veía como un idiota, pero estaba feliz.

Aunque claro, no todo era "miel sobre hojuelas" en la "relación" que manteníamos Minho y yo. Teníamos problemas, como cualquier pareja; algunos realmente fastidiosos que nos hacían pelear fuertemente, y otros completamente absurdos que nos hacían pensar en "¿Qué diablos estamos haciendo?"

Pero uno en específico, el más importante de todos y que comúnmente nos picaba en la cabeza y sacábamos a luz de manera indirecta, eran las relaciones sexuales.

Si, Minho y yo no habíamos tenia sexo en lo que llevábamos de relación. Y no tengo la más remota idea del porqué; siempre estuvo ahí picando la cabeza de ambos esa idea, pero por alguna extraña razón, parecía que nos daba pena hablarla.

Cuando nos mirábamos, Minho y yo teníamos besos, caricias y roces, pero por encima de la ropa, nunca por debajo. Y no era como que no queríamos, pero simplemente no se daba. Tampoco nos habíamos visto desnudos, ni mucho menos masturbado. Suena raro pero es verdad. Éramos más una pareja ridícula de "manita sudada". Eso ya era bastante vergonzoso.

Una tarde luego de terminar nuestras labores trazando mapas, nos quedamos solos en la Sala, besándonos intensamente. Minho me tenía prisionero entre su cuerpo y la mesa, repegándome todo. Estaba tan concentrado en sus labios, tomándolo del cuello, mientras este subía y rozaba su entrepierna con la mía.

Los escalofríos me sacudieron, la piel se me puso de gallina y comencé a sentir un placer diferente al normal, que últimamente me daba seguido cada que estábamos juntos en ese tipo de posturas; estaba teniendo una erección, y claramente podía sentir la de Minho también.

Gemí, mordiéndole el labio inferior.

-Minho…- susurre sobre su boca.

-¿Qué?- pregunto secamente entre beso y beso, tomándome con fuerza de las caderas. Luego se me separo, respirando agitadamente frente a mí, me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y listo; eso daba a entender que ya era suficiente y que nos arregláramos para irnos. Y de ahí no pasaba a mayores.

Nos íbamos y como si nada. Yo quedando como el frustrado con dolor.

No nos gustaba planear nada, ni tampoco hablar de cosas "así de serias". Entonces así estaban las cosas, simples tentaciones y provocaciones que dejaban deseos insatisfechos, y estaba completamente seguro de que él también se quedaba igual que yo si no es que peor; ¡pero por algún motivo ninguno decía nada!

Finalmente me dije que prefería quedar como el "necesitado" a "necesitar" consolarme con mi mano. Minho me dijo que alguna vez se había masturbado pensando en mí, y yo no le negué que también lo había hecho, pero decidimos poner las cartas sobre la mesa y planear nuestra "primera vez".

-Ok- fue lo único que me respondió, y así quedo; lo haríamos, ¿cuándo? No sabíamos, ¿dónde? Tampoco, pero lo haríamos, seguro que sí.

A la noche siguiente, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y nos fuimos a acostar en silencio.

Minho acostumbraba a dormir con la cabeza sobre mi pecho y la rodilla enterrada en mi entrepierna. No lo agradecía del todo, esa continua presión solo lograba frustrarme más y desesperarme con la iniciativa desconocida y ausente de un Minho que no se daba por proponerme tener sexo.

Esa noche se colocó sobre mí, viéndome divertido. Enarque las cejas, preguntándole que le sucedía.

-¿Qué te parece si lo intentamos?- soltó de pronto. "A buena hora se le ocurre tomar iniciativa", pensé. Me quedé estupefacto, ¿en serio pensaba hacerlo justamente ahora, en la cama, en la habitación que compartíamos con Alby y Nick? Era un maldito milagro que no nos escucharan charlar. Pero mi deseo pudo más que mi decencia y termine diciéndole que sí.

Sonrió lascivo y me beso. La temperatura de nuestros cuerpos poco a poco subía. Le quite la camiseta, tocando su pecho desnudo, luego me la arrebato a mí y bajo sus labios por mi cuello, mordiéndolo de vez en cuando. Rascaba su espalda, tratando de controlar mis impulsos y los gemidos que se me formaban en los labios dispuestos a salir en gritos.

Llego hasta el borde de mis pantaloncillos y los desabrocho, metiendo su mano. El contacto de sus manos frías me hizo temblar, pero pronto se sustituyó por placer cuando comenzó a masturbarme.

Tenía que ahogar mis gemidos en su boca, todo eso era tan jodidamente bueno. Acelero el ritmo de su mano y le clave las uñas en los brazos. Sentía la erección de Minho golpearme la pierna y su cuerpo subir y bajar, a pesar de que no estábamos haciendo lo que precisamente quería hacer, eso era mejor que nada, mejor que hacerlo yo solo encerrado en el baño.

Y luego llegue al clímax.

Encorvé la espalda y suspire. Minho mordió uno de mis pezones con desesperación. Apreté los dientes, estaba a punto de venirme, podía sentirlo. Nos besamos apasionadamente y jale su cabello. Ya estaba cerca, a solo unas cuantas subidas más, cuando paro; Minho se detuvo.

Saco su mano seca de mis pantaloncillos y se me separo, botándose a mi lado, y apretándose la entrepierna, tratando de rebajarse la erección mientras gruñía y se acomodaba dándome la espalda.

Me quede en completo shock. ¿Qué diablos había pasado, eso era todo, en serio, soy yo el que me tengo que joder ahora con el dolor de haberme quedado a punto de venirme?

Me quede petrificado, no quería mover ni un musculo, sentía que por cualquier movimiento que hiciera, el dolor me penetraría el cuerpo. Gire mis ojos para verlo, dormía, se había quedado dormido.

Maldito hijo de perra.

No quise decirle nada al día siguiente, ni reclamarle; preferí que mis acciones hablaran por si solas. Así que cada que estaba cerca de él, ponía la peor cara de pocos amigos que podía hacer, para transmitirle mi completa molestia.

A la cual pareció no tomarle importancia, o no se percataba de ello.

Total, corrí tras de él por el Laberinto, viéndolo fulminante, esa noche no pudo haber sido peor. Hasta que finalmente me volteo a ver, deteniéndose para hablar al respecto de lo sucedido; me dijo que se sintió incomodo, que ese no era buen lugar para nuestra primera vez, que él quería gritar y escucharme, sentir realmente y explotar en placer; no reprimirlos sobre un colchón rodeados.

Asentí y le dije que comprendía, que de igual manera yo tampoco me sentí muy cómodo. Así que decidimos, a mis apuros e insistencias; reclamos por igual, que esa noche nos encontraríamos en el sótano de las armas, en punto de las once cuarenta; a esa hora ya todo el mundo dormía.

El día se me pasó lento, estaba desesperado, disimulando, claro; ansiaba verlo.

A las once cuarenta de la noche, salí del cuarto con dos mantas y una almohada bajo el brazo. Estaba nervioso, cuando salí de la Finca los escalofríos recorrieron mi espalda, si, lo había estado esperando por mucho tiempo, y ahora que finalmente lo conseguía, me comenzaba a sentir mal. Pero a esas alturas no había marcha atrás; lo disfrutaría como nunca, y seria significativo para ambos, muy significativo.

El sótano de armas es oscuro, lúgubre, polvoriento y oloroso; no es precisamente el mejor lugar para un encuentro casual, pero analizando las ventajas y desventajas, era el mejor; por ello llevaba una almohada y dos mantas; éramos cursis y tradicionales, queríamos experimentar "bajo las sabanas".

Baje las escaleras entrando al recinto, recibido por un fuerte olor a humedad que me hizo fruncir el ceño. Ahí estaba Minho, recargado frente a la mesa al lado de los estantes polvorientos, mantenía su cabeza abajo con su habitual rostro de no importarle nada, ese que me cautivaba.

Cerré la puerta y acomode las mantas en el suelo, ni siquiera me moleste en saludar, y al parecer él tampoco.

Termine y me le quede viendo, esperando que dijera algo. Levanto el rostro y nos quedamos en silencio.

¿En serio, así seria, no diríamos algunas palabras de motivación? Rodé los ojos y alce los hombros, preguntándole que pasaba. Este negó torciendo la mueca. Volví a rodar los ojos y continuamos en silencio.

Era desesperante, bufe y me rasque la cabeza, harto.

-¿Y bien, pichoncito?

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo se comienza esto?

-No lo sé, tu eres el experto, ¿Qué no?

-No empieces- y nos volvimos a quedar en silencio. Apreté mis puños, sabía que si no daba yo el primer paso, acabaríamos sentándonos en el suelo uno frente al otro viéndonos toda la noche.

Me le acerque, tomándolo por la cintura y besándolo. Minho correspondió, pero luego aparto su rostro, bajando la cabeza. Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué sucede?- sacudió la cabeza, apartando la mirada -¿Qué sucede, shank?- insistí, tratando de imitar su tono burlón. Por fin levanto el rostro viéndome con intriga.

-¿Shank, sabes lo estúpido que se te escucha con ese miertero acento raro? Estas hecho un lio.

-No, tú eres el lioso…- y nos quedamos en silencio.

Entonces pensé en que Minho no estaba listo, en que tal vez él no quisiera realmente eso, y que yo era el frustrado insistente. Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y me acaricio el cabello.

-Minho… si no quieres hacer esto…

-Sí, sí quiero- me interrumpió. Alce la cabeza, perdiéndoseme los ojos en aquella mirada profunda y decidida que había adquirido –Solo… ¡déjame respirar, shuck, garlopo pedazo de plopus! Eres demasiado veloz.

-Soy un Corredor- sonreímos y nos besamos con pasión.

El aire a nuestro alrededor se tensó, la temperatura subió y nos deshicimos de las prendas, a excepción de los calzoncillos. Minho pasaba sus manos por mi cuerpo, con rapidez y presión, sin dejar ningún espacio; yo estaba concentrado y perdido en sus labios, siempre me han gustado sus besos, ese sabor agridulce.

Lo tome por los boxers dispuesto a quitárselos, cuando me agarro de las manos, deteniéndome.

-Espera- susurro.

Me aparte y lo vi incrédulo, aun recargado frente a la mesa, con esa pose varonil y seductora, sus cabellos revueltos y oscuros. Nunca nos habíamos visto desnudos, y supuse que esa era una de las razones que lo mortificaban, y no era como que tuviéramos algo que no hayamos visto antes, pero era algo importante, y como dije antes, significativo.

Sonreímos y dijimos que a las tres ambos nos quitaríamos la ropa interior. Minho se mordió el labio, no estaba muy seguro de eso, pero lo persuadí con unos sexys movimientos que ni yo sé de dónde saque, y asintió.

Conté uno, él dos, y ambos gritamos tres.

Lo siguiente pasó de manera rápida; nos estrechamos con fuerza y nos besamos desesperadamente, sintiendo a flor de piel las sensaciones y nuestros cuerpos rozarse. Un hilillo de saliva corrió por mi mentón, Minho lo limpio con su lengua, metiéndola en mi boca. Así continuamos por unos momentos hasta que nos botamos sobre las mantas.

No seré explicito ni revelare detalles, solo diré que el sexo fue doloroso pero excitante. Envueltos bajo la manta, la penetración se volvió un placer desgarrador. Minho me penetraba con furia, rapidez y delicadeza en algunas ocasiones. Tratando de amortiguar mi dolor, me abrazaba con fuerza mientras le rasguñaba la espalda y gemía en un tono alto.

Todo su cuerpo se estremecía sobre mí, y yo lo único que podía hacer era perderme en sensaciones y goce. Le mordí un hombro y soltó un gemido que pareció suspiro, luego me beso y terminamos con su venida dentro de mí. Otra sensación cálida que me hizo tener un orgasmo; un gran orgasmo que me paralizo y me hizo retorcer.

Aquello había resultado extraordinario, jamás lo había imaginado de esa forma, en realidad nunca lo imagine a detalle, pero por fin pudimos entregarnos por completo a nosotros. No sabría si llamarle sexo o amor, aunque amor sonaba muy fuerte, lo que sabía era que habíamos hecho algo más que simple sexo.

Por ende, las consecuencias; también el dolor y el placer fueron mucho mayores.

No me podía levantar de la cama. Estaba adolorido de todo el cuerpo; sentía las piernas entumidas, el pecho apretado, la espalda torcida. Aclame el esfuerzo, la fuerza de voluntad y valor que tuvo Minho al levantarse para irse a correr; gracias al cielo dejo que me quedara. Estábamos igual de maltrechos los dos.

No quisimos hablar sobre lo acontecido. Terminamos agotados, apenas tuvimos las suficientes fuerzas para arrastrarnos hasta la Finca. Nos acostamos y dormimos un poco más de lo habitual.

Pase la mañana recostado, con la excusa de que no me sentía bien del estómago y que me dolía la cabeza. Alby se lo creyó, Nick dudo, pero me dejaron tranquilo por un rato, hasta que volvieron y me dijeron que no fuera un maldito holgazán, que me levantara hacer algo de provecho.

Entre maldiciones y movimientos lentos, me levante como pude y baje las escaleras; me senté en una silla fuera de la Finca, a supervisar las labores; eso era algo productivo.

Después Alby me llamo para que lo acompañara en su ronda de chequeo en el Matadero y los Jardines.

A cada paso que daba apretaba más los dientes. Caminar dolía demasiado, la entrepierna me punzaba, casi gritaba y me tiraba en el suelo retorciéndome del dolor. Apreté mi mueca, tratando de disimular la molestia con una sonrisa forzada, mientras me paraba al lado de Alby y anotaba en mi bloc todas las anomalías y rutinas.

Cuando acabamos, me tumbe en la silla del comedor, esperando a que Sartén sirviera el almuerzo. Pero no conté con que la estufa se trabara, y me pidió ayuda para ver cuál era el problema. Mi yo interno lloro. Luego Nick se desquito por mi falta al trabajo y me mando con los Fregones a lavar ropa. Para finalizar mi día con los Constructores reparando la cerca de los animales.

Malditos mierteros hijos de puta; son detestables.

Esa vez me acosté temprano, de milagro termine con los labores y me pude relajar sobre la cama. Aun me dolía y punzaba el cuerpo, pero ya era un poco más tolerable. Pasaron las horas y Minho apareció cojeando por la puerta; se veía horrible, cansado, adolorido, con un espantoso rostro demacrado, sucio y la mirada caída.

Sonreí de lado. No me había sentido tan aliviado de verlo como aquella noche, era divertidamente gracioso vernos igual de jodidos como lo estábamos.

Se recostó a mi lado, clavando su rodilla como de costumbre en mi entrepierna y recargando su cabeza en mi pecho. No me molesto que no se hubiese dado un baño antes de dormir; si hubiera sido otro día, le habría gritado y amenazado para que se largara a bañar, pero esa vez no, estaba cansado, lo único que quería era dormir. El calor de su cuerpo era reconfortante.

-Aaahhh- suspiro mientras se acomodaba. No dijimos nada, sabíamos perfectamente que las palabras sobraban, tal vez ese día en particular, seguramente después tendríamos que charlarlo más a fondo y saber qué pasaría con todo aquello. Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos, rememorando la noche anterior, cuando lo escucho susurrando soñoliento algo que me sorprendió y me dejo impactado, algo que jamás olvidare –Te quiero- murmuro antes de caer en un profundo sueño lleno de agotamiento.

No sabía si había sido un sueño o alguna alucinación por el cansancio, así que no quise arruinarlo preguntando. Solo esperaba que la sonrisa de idiota que llevaba dibujada en el rostro no me delatara.

Esa sencilla frase que Minho me dijo antes de dormir, que tal vez le salió inconscientemente, me había puesto tan de buen humor, que me levante con las tremendas ganas de salir a recorrer el Laberinto dos veces si es que podía.

Minho había dicho que me quería, haya sido cierto o no, de sus labios salió ese "te quiero" que me hizo tener insomnio y flotar, figurativamente, en una nube de felicidad color de rosa.

Estábamos en la Sala de Mapas organizando los papeles antes de salir a correr. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada sobre la noche que pasamos juntos ni de aquella declaración.

Las Puertas estaban a punto de abrirse, se hacía tarde, así que debíamos irnos. Minho caminaba con lentitud, se veía fastidiado, seguramente no durmió del todo bien. Camino hasta la puerta y se recargo con un brazo en el marco, viéndome cansado.

-Hey, garlopo; dame un beso antes de que te vayas- soltó de pronto. Me gire para verlo directamente, enarque una ceja incrédulo.

-¿Escuche bien?- pregunte sin creérmelo aun, eso había sonado tan raro y fuera de lugar como el "te quiero" de anoche. No respondió, y siguió mirándome. Decidí entonces aprovecharme del momento, podría tornarse una situación entretenida –Ah, vaya, así que el Encargado de los Corredores pide que le den un beso de despedida, que tierno de tu parte larcho, ¿y después que, quieres que te espere para darte la bienvenida al Área entre besos y abrazos?- y comencé a reír.

-¡Solo bésame y ya!- grito enfadado, haciendo un puchero. No podía parar mis carcajadas, me le acerque y lo bese con ternura en los labios.

-¿Contento?- pregunte, separándomele. Antes de recibir respuesta, la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar la luz del escondido sol y a Hank, que se paró en el umbral viéndonos con sorpresa.

-Ah… amm, yo… ¿interrumpo algo?- pregunto nerviosamente. Fruncí el ceño divertido y negué con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa, shank?- pregunto Minho sin inmutarse, al parecer la repentina presencia de Hank no lo había perturbado en lo absoluto. Yo me extrañe un poco pero le reste importancia.

-Ah, bueno Minho, hoy nos toca recorrer juntos la sección siete, ¿no? A menos que tengas otros…- y me vio de reojo. Me apresure a negarle con la mano.

-No, no, larcho, no, para nada; Minho y yo comparábamos unos Mapas de la sección cuatro solamente. No te preocupes. Ya, lárguense que es tarde- termine por decir. Hank asintió sonriendo de lado y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Minho me lanzo una mirada aburrida alzándose de hombros, para posteriormente irse ambos por la Puerta del Sur.

Y no era como que me preocupaba o alteraba la extraña petición por atención que Hank le había hecho a Minho de manera casi desesperada. Sabía que ellos eran buenos amigos solamente, pero jamás me mencionaron ninguno de los dos ese tal recorrido a la sección siete juntos.

Hank se convirtió en Corredor después que yo. Podría decirse que yo ya llevaba cerca de dos meses cuando él se incorporó al grupo por primera vez. Nick lo había recomendado, puesto que denotaba características propias para acarrearse el trabajo de Corredor.

Minho le hizo unas cuantas pruebas y paso, nombrándose oficialmente como un Corredor.

Desde entonces se llevaron bien; charlaban, pasaban ratos juntos, unos simples y buenos amigos. Al contrario, Hank y yo manteníamos nuestra distancia, hablábamos cuando era realmente necesario, por algún motivo la tensión y rivalidad surgió entre ambos de manera espontánea, y parecía que a ninguno de los dos nos apetecía tener una amistad con el otro.

No era como que estaba celoso, o estuve celoso todo el tiempo que se la pasaba con él. Minho no me interesaba sentimental o físicamente antes, sino ahora. Y ahora era que pensaba seriamente en su amistad con Hank.

Sus recorridos se hicieron constantes y repetitivos, y ya no solo la sección siete recorrían, sino la seis, cinco, tres, dos, uno, ocho, inclusive la cuatro, que esa era mi sección, la mía y la de Minho.

Por la cabeza me cruzo gritarles "¿Qué diablos les pasa? ¡Esa es nuestra maldita sección!". Le pude haber reclamado a Minho, y que me explicara el porqué de su repentino convivio, pero sonaría como un desesperado celoso, y yo no era así. Así que básicamente me tenía que tragar toda la bilis con sabor amargo y sonreír.

Ya no nos veíamos con frecuencia, cuando mucho en las noches al irnos a acostar y en las mañanas que seguía preparándole el almuerzo. Ahí también pensé en porque diantres no le preparaba Hank sus estúpidos sándwiches si se preocupaba tanto de que comiera bien. Porque lo hacía; ambos se sentaban a la hora de la cena en una mesa apartada de la cocina con el resto de los Corredores; yo no hacia eso, yo tenía mi lugar con los Encargados y él también, pero por alguna extraña razón, muy de vez en cuando compartía lugar con nosotros.

Total, al parecer, Hank no se podía evitar la necesidad de convidarle de sus alimentos a Minho, y lo peor del caso es que casi, casi se los metía a la boca él mismo. Minho se resistía pero terminaba cediendo a los consentimientos del chico que reía divertido. Por mi parte estaba que me llevaba la garlopa de algún Penitente, rasgaba la mesa y apretaba los puños hasta que los nudillos se me ponían blancos.

Estaba molesto, eso ya se estaba pasando de ridículo; incluso Hank tomo mi lugar en las mañanas comparando Mapas. Me ponía furioso cada que los veía juntos, pero trataba de controlarme y disimular frente a todos, incluido Minho, cuando me pregunta algo respecto de mis ánimos, como por ejemplo al proponerme caricias nocturnas y se las niego fingiendo que estoy muy cansado, cuando en realidad estoy hecho un manojo de ira y quiero gritarle y azotarlo.

Otra noche en particular, nos fuimos a dormir tranquilamente sin hablar. Esa vez no estaba para nada cansado, al contrario, mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar e imaginar distintos escenarios brutales en los cuales Hank y yo éramos los protagonistas de una pelea a muerte por Minho como primer premio. Deseaba correr hasta él y propinarle una buena paliza, golpearlo hasta cansarme, gritarle hasta de lo que se iba a morir. Pero no podía; las reglas del Área estipulan cero tolerancia con algún demente bruto que quiera solucionar problemas a puño cerrado con otro Habitante: el Destierro es su castigo.

Suspire irritado, y Minho se giró para verme, había dejado de dormir con su cabeza sobre mi pecho y la rodilla clavada en mi entrepierna. Me miro con expresión incrédula enarcando una ceja, le negué con la cabeza, murmurándole que no pasaba nada.

Hizo una mueca irónica y se me planto encima, paseando sus manos por debajo de mi ropa. Me removí y le dije que no, que estaba cansado, pero pareció no importarle, pues siguió de arriba abajo, besando mi cuello.

-Basta Minho, hoy no- le dije harto, tratando de apartarlo con mis brazos. Este puso resistencia y me vio directamente a los ojos, molesto.

-Ayer no, hoy tampoco y te apuesto que mañana mucho menos- susurro fastidiado -¿Entonces cuando, cuando Sartén queme el pan y Winston tenga la delicadeza de plantar flores en los Jardines?- soltó irónicamente con un deje desesperado. Arrugue el entrecejo sin decirle nada, y seguí empujándolo –Vamos shank, no empieces con tus garlopas sentidas.

-¿Garlopas sentidas? Si tan frustrado estas, ¿Por qué diablos no le pides caricias al maldito de Hank, eh? Ya vez los buenos amigos que son- salió la frase inconsciente de mis labios y me culpe, pero no lo suficiente como para guardarme el enojo que se me acumulaba en la garganta dispuesto a salir en gritos.

-¿Qué?- exclamo sorprendido -¿Eso es lo que sucede contigo, estas celoso?

-¡No!- alce mi tono de voz sin medir, gruñendo –Deja de hostigarme ya, no quiero acostarme contigo.

-¿Qué mierda significa hostigar?

-Un sinónimo de acoso, por si no sabías, ¡descerebrado idiota!- y comencé a patalear tratando de quitármelo de encima, Minho me sujeto con fuerza de los brazos, evitándome los movimientos y profiriendo un sonoro "¡si se lo que significa hostigar, estúpido miertero!".

Gruñí y seguí zarandeándome.

-¡Deja ya de ser tan imbécil!- me grito. Apreté los ojos y fruncí más el ceño.

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡Déjame en paz!- de un rápido movimiento me libere de su agarre y lo empuje con fuerza del pecho, lanzándolo a un lado. Salte de la cama, poniéndome en posición defensiva.

-¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?- escuche detrás mío y me voltee; habíamos despertado a Alby por el alboroto, de milagro a Nick no. Estaba de pie frente a su cama, restregándose los ojos con las manos, soñoliento.

-Alby- exclame despacio, tensando mis músculos con nerviosismo. Pase saliva duramente, ¿Cómo le explicaría a Alby el problema sin mencionar que me negué a acostarme con Minho? Esa situación no se podía poner peor.

-¿Qué más? El pequeño Newt tuvo una pesadilla y ya no se pudo dormir, vino a pedirme que le acompañara, simplemente- soltó de pronto Minho.

-¿Qué?- murmure estupefacto al tiempo que me giraba para verle su rostro burlón y cansado.

-Como sea- dijo Alby restándole importancia y yo aún seguía sin poder creerme toda aquella sátira –La próxima vez cierren el hocico, que hay gente aquí que si se puede dormir- termino por decir, se rasco un costado de la pierna y salió de la habitación.

Estaba en completo shock, ¿Qué había pasado? No tenía idea.

Mire a Minho con la boca abierta. Este se alzó de hombros y me hizo ademan con la mano de que volviera a acostarme. Fruncí el ceño y apreté los dientes, tome una almohada y se la lance a la cara, yéndome, no sin antes dedicarle una señal obscena con el dedo medio.

Después de esa noche comencé a dormir en el sillón destartalado de la estancia. No me apetecía volver a sostener una charla-discusión con Minho, así que optaba por apartarme lo más posible que me fuera de él, mientras lo veía aun con Hank colgado de su brazo.

Durante los siguientes días, fui alternando mi trabajo como Corredor con otras labores en el Área. Así que un día iba a correr, otro hacia zanjas con Zart, alimentaba a los cerditos con Winston, limpiaba la Finca con los Fregones y hacia cercas con los Constructores.

A nadie parecía molestarle mi repentina nueva rutina, ni siquiera Minho se dignaba a decirme algo, se limitaba lanzándome miradas ausentes y cansadas. No hablábamos desde aquella noche, y lo agradecía.

Alby llego a preguntarme que era lo que ocurría conmigo, porque del cambio, y yo solo me alzaba de hombros y le decía que me gustaba ayudar, que ya había suficientes Corredores diarios como para que fuera uno más, que bien podría ser un suplente cuando lo necesitaran.

Cada día que pasaba en el Área, me daba cuenta de lo horrible que era trabajar diario haciendo lo mismo sin resultados aparentes, salir a correr sin mucho sentido, los Novatos cada mes y las provisiones.

¿Qué sentido tenía vivir de esa manera, esperábamos acaso algo que nunca llegaría?

Lentamente, mi mente se formulaba cuestiones que no se podían resolver, y cada segundo que pasaba ahí, pensaba en que lo odiaba, odiaba el Área, era un maldito infierno, una cárcel, un apestoso encierro del que nadie nunca podría salir, a menos que muriera.

Visitaba el cementerio en Las Lapidas cada tarde, observando las tumbas de los difuntos amigos que perdimos con el tiempo. Todo aquello me parecía un juego siniestro de quienes nos pusieron allí. Divertidos viéndonos a través de sus escarabajos metálicos con brillantes lucecitas rojas.

Me dolía la cabeza. En las noches no podía dormir por los zumbidos en mis oídos y las punzadas tras mis ojos. Minho ya no me volteaba a ver, y Alby y Nick me asignaron más responsabilidades de las que mi cuerpo y mente podían retener y llevar acabo.

Estaba cansado, sentía que pronto colapsaría. Estaba angustiado y la incertidumbre me abrumo.

No podía seguir allí, simplemente no podía resistir un día más en ese lugar. Así que me dije que mañana saldría a correr por última vez.

Minho se había quedado sorprendido al verme en la Sala de Mapas y posteriormente en el Laberinto, pero no me dijo nada, aún seguía con Hank detrás suyo y yo tragándome el orgullo por resistirme para no dirigirle la palabra ni explotar en un ataque de ira.

Cuando estuve frente al muro y luego escalándolo, me dije que el nombre Minho ya no significaba nada para mí, al menos en esos momentos había perdido toda certeza y significados.

-¿Qué haces haya arriba?- gritaron por el pasillo.

Me sobresalte y tuve que agarrarme con fuerza de la enredadera para no caer. Voltee hacia abajo y me topé con Hank, quien trotaba al lado del muro viéndome extrañado. Fruncí el ceño, a la última persona que quería ver en esos momentos era a aquel tipo.

-¡Lárgate de aquí, maldito hijo de puta!- note que se molestó y mascullo una maldición hacia mí que no logre escuchar, para después verlo desaparecer por el recodo siguiente.

Muy bien, estaba todo listo y decidido, acabaría con toda esta garlopa de una vez y para siempre.

Justo en los últimos momentos de conciencia que tuve antes de saltar, pensé en que debí haberle dicho a Minho que también lo quería, debí contarle sobre su propia declaración inconsciente y sobre lo maravillosa que estuvo la noche que pasamos juntos, pero no lo hice y ya no podría hacerlo.

Me arrepentía por ello.

Lo último que recuerdo de aquel día fue haber sobrevivido, como siempre lo he estado haciendo.

Desperté sobre mi cama en la Finca, tenía el cuerpo maltrecho y cubierto de vendajes aquí y haya, estaba adolorido, podía sentir como si mil agujas congeladas penetraran mi piel y se insertaran hasta lo más profundo de mi alma, porque cabe destacar que también me dolía la conciencia y lo poco que quedaba de mí.

Abría llorado, pero pensé que si lo hacía, el dolor se intensificaría. No sabía que había pasado exactamente, suponía que alguien me encontró y que no morí como lo había planeado inconscientemente.

Entonces me culpe.

Trate de mover mi mano pero era inútil, todo mi cuerpo estaba entumecido. El pánico sobrevino, tenía miedo, estaba asustado, las lágrimas afloraron por los bordes de mis ojos y parpadee rápidamente. Quería gritar, pero mi garganta estaba seca.

No había muerto, pero me sentía sin vida recostado sobre aquella cama.

¿Qué le diría a todo el mundo? ¿Qué le diría a Minho?

Mire hacia abajo, un peso sobre mi estómago me extraño, y con lo que me tope, me dejo sin aliento; Minho tenía la cabeza recargada sobre sus brazos en mi estómago, parecía que dormía, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba pausadamente. No tenía conciencia de la hora, pero sabía que era muy temprano aun para que los Corredores hubieran vuelto.

Finalmente una sensación de alivio me llenó por completo, mezclada con terror.

Minho abrió los ojos y me miro directamente. No tenía el valor ni la fuerza suficiente como para sostenerla, así que la desvié.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto repentinamente, y aunque me pareció absurda su pregunta, y pensé en responderle "si shank, ¿no vez lo bien que estoy? ¡Por favor maldito pedazo de plopus! ¿Acaso estas ciego? ¡Estoy hecho una mierda!", me contuve al escuchar su tono de voz, tan diferente al resto; se escuchaba apagado y triste. Entonces tuve ganas de llorar, gritarle lo mucho que lo había extrañado y que lo quería demasiado, que no me volviera a dejar nunca.

Pero me contuve y solo me puse a llorar. Unas pesadas y amargas lágrimas salieron como lluvia por mis ojos resbalando por mis mejillas. Minho no dijo nada, se me acerco y abrazo con fuerza, mientras yo seguía desahogándome.

A los pocos minutos me calme, Minho se me separo y entro Alby alterado.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Están bien?- y la misma pregunta del millón. No dije nada, apreté los labios y asentí despacio -¿¡Qué diablos paso!? Te encontré hecho pedazos en aquel pasillo, ¿Qué paso Newt, algún Penitente, te pincharon?- grito entonces.

-Los Docs no dijeron nada al respecto- contesto Minho secamente, con un ligero toque molesto en sus palabras, al contrario Alby parecía más histérico –Déjalo tranquilo, garlopo, no se encuentra bien, es mejor que lo dejemos descansar- protesto Minho, viendo a Alby con resentimiento.

Frunció el ceño.

-Hank dijo algo- soltó de pronto, y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda herida. Minho suspiro, se rasco la nuca y me miro con cansancio.

-Dijo que te vio escalar un muro- y se me volvió a cortar la respiración y a helar la sangre -¿Es cierto?

-¡Basta ya!- se escuchó un grito desde la puerta y Nick entro –Newt acaba de sufrir un gravísimo accidente y ustedes par de shanks mierteros lo acosan con interrogatorios, debería darles vergüenza- ambos bajaron la cabeza y Nick se giró a verme –Tranquilízate, Newt, ya todo está mejor; descansa.

-¡No, nada está bien, ¿Cómo diablos le dices que se tranquilice?!- grito Minho encolerizado.

-¡No empieces y cierra el maldito hocico!- le contesto a gritos Alby.

-¡No te metas en lo que no te importa, garlopo miertero montaña de plopus inservible!

-¡Cállense ya!- grito sobre ambos Nick, jalándolos por el brazo fuera de la habitación. Así se fueron entre gritos y discusiones, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos.

Los días posteriores a mi accidente, porque dije que fue un terrible accidente que sufrí escapando de un Penitente, no tenía el valor de confesarles la verdad, y Hank quedo como un vil mentiroso aprovechado de la situación; Minho se enojó tanto con él que lo puso en su lugar, gritándole que lo dejara en paz de una buena vez o se las vería feas.

Fueron unos de los más horribles que pude haber pasado en mi vida; que recuerde. La recuperación era lenta y dolorosa, sufría cada que pasaba agua por mi garganta y me sentaba en la cama. Los Docs me ayudaban y pasaban gran parte del tiempo conmigo, sirviéndome en lo que necesitara, al igual que exigiéndome tratar de caminar un poco para aliviar la pierna; el tobillo derecho se me había molido, ya nunca más podría volver a correr.

Eso fue mucho más doloroso que las cientos de puntadas y vendas que diariamente recibía; tener que decirle a Minho que no correría más, que dejaría de ser Corredor. De un lado era una de las peores cosas que le pude decir y yo me sentía devastado, pero del otro lado, adquirí un incierto y deliberado temor por el Laberinto, tenía miedo de ir, adentrarme en sus pasillos oscuros o ver algún Penitente.

Así que mis días en el Área se hicieron oficiales. Pasaba tardes enteras supervisando labores y anotando en mi bloc sentado desde el extremo norte de la Finca, otras veces andaba en muletas, mal hechas por los Constructores, por los Jardines y el Matadero. Ya no iba a Las Lapidas, ya no quería ver las tumbas; cada que las recordaba, me cruzaba por la cabeza que yo pude haber terminado junto a ellos, y eso me ponía mal.

A pesar de habernos reconciliado, sin reconciliarnos, Minho y yo no dormíamos juntos; le preocupaba causarme algún daño, aún seguía adolorido y maltratado, así que nos mirábamos de lejos uno a cada extremo del cuarto.

En las noches, Minho me besaba la frente, estuviera despierto o no, y me murmuraba que me recuperara pronto. Y yo en las mañanas, tomaba todas mis fuerzas para levantarme temprano y prepararle como de costumbre el almuerzo, lo acompañaría hasta la Puerta pero eso era exigirme demasiado muy rápido. Él lo agradecía y nos bastaba con sonreírnos para saber y expresarnos lo mucho que nos queríamos y nos complementábamos.

Nick y Alby notaron mi entusiasmo y trabajo duro, mi organización y conducta para asignarme en la siguiente Asamblea como Tercer al Mando. Oficialmente era un líder, uno muy pobre, pero líder.

El tiempo paso volando, los días y los meses. Al fin pude despedirme de las muletas, ya estaba completamente recuperado, a excepción de que me quedo una cojera que me disgustaba pero era mejor que seguir apoyado en esos palos chuecos de madera.

Como obsequio por mi recuperación, Minho y yo tuvimos un encuentro casual en el sótano nuevamente.

Tan maravilloso y esplendido como el primero. Extrañe tanto sus caricias y besos, abrazos, gemidos. Fue una total explosión de emociones, sensaciones y placeres.

Esa vez no me pude aguantar, y entre besos y sonrisas idiotas, le dije que lo quería. Minho solo se carcajeo y me beso con ternura que se volvió pasión y termino siendo tan dulce y sorpresivo como el primer beso que nos dimos en la Sala de Mapas.

Sabía que él no me diría que me quería, ni un yo también, Minho no es un hombre sentimental, pero tenía la certeza de que él sentía lo mismo, también me quería como yo a él. Y me lo confirmaba cada mañana al despedirnos, cada noche al dormir abrazados, durante las cenas cuando me dedica miradas sinceras y gestos emocionales, cuando jugaba con mí cabello y me susurra al oído.

Todos aquellos detalles hacían especial nuestra relación, nuestra relación sin ser relación; acordamos sin acordar. Acordamos estar juntos.

Una tarde volvió temprano y me cito en la esquina sur de Las Lapidas.

Le dije que no quería ir allí, pero de tanta insistencia me convenció, que en quince minutos nos viéramos bajo el árbol seco de la esquina más tupida del muro.

En ese mismo lugar me plante quince minutos después de su aviso y no estaba. Supuse que era normal, Minho no es alguien a quien puedas obligar a hacer algo, ni tampoco a respetar sus propias reglas.

-Hey, shank- escuche y me gire, viendo a Minho sentado sobre la rama de un árbol. Puse las manos en mis caderas y enarque una ceja.

-¿Me pediste que viniera para ver como trepas árboles, maldito simio?- me burle, este negó con la cabeza y me extendió una mano.

-Cierra la boca y ven- lo pensé, pero al final estreche su mano y difícilmente subí por el tronco rugoso y seco. Me senté a su lado y volvió a negar, escalando más por entre las ramas, haciéndome ademan para que lo siguiera; esa vez me quede mudo –Vamos, no está muy lejos.

-¿No está muy lejos que?- pregunte confundido, este sonrió.

-No desesperes, garlopo. Ya veras, es una sorpresa, pero desde aquí no podrás ver nada. Sube, te prometo cuidar tu miertero trasero, no caerás, te lo aseguro- suspire y seguí tras él, agarrado de su playera.

Llegamos hasta una rama inclinada al lado del tronco, cubierta por hojas que obstruían la vista. Pensé en que ese era un pésimo lugar para tener relaciones, si es que pensaba en experimentar en sitios diferentes para darle más vivacidad a la experiencia, pero cuando se detuvo y se recargo en la rama inclinada, supuse que no pensaba en sexo.

Estiro su brazo y me aferre fuertemente a él. Me jalo y me pego a su cuerpo, abrazándome.

-Bien, ya subimos unos cuantos metros, vimos la bonita espesura de los árboles, ¿ahora qué?

Sonrió de lado y aparto las ramas que teníamos en frente; un punto exacto donde se podía ver el horizonte. Los destellos del escondido pero presente sol sobre la Puerta Oeste resplandecían en los muros, el cielo se tornaba de colores brillantes; amarillos, naranjas, rojos y blancos. El atardecer no podía lucir más hermoso desde aquel lugar.

Sonreí como idiota, Minho me había llevado a un mágico lugar que desconocía.

-No solo esto te quería enseñar- dijo y me quito una mano de la cintura para meterla en su bolsillo, sacando enseguida un trozo de tela oscura que ato en mi muñeca derecha.

-¿Qué es esto?

-No lo sé, algo que se me ocurrió- alzo un extremo de la pulsera, mostrándome un pequeño bordado de un mapa que reconocí como alguno de la sección cuatro, pero este era diferente, los trazos curvos y desprolijos formaban mi nombre y el suyo. Lo voltee a ver sorprendido –Por nuestro aniversario, supongo; ya llevamos bastante tiempo, ¿no? Pensé en que sería un buen detalle.

-¿Recuerdas nuestro aniversario? Porque yo no.

-La verdad tampoco lo recuerdo, pero lo que si se es que fue un día como hoy, durante un atardecer, en la Sala de Mapas, compartiendo un momento… junto a ti- no me pude evitar volver a sonreír como estúpido enamorado, porque lo estaba, estaba enamorado de MInho.

Sonreímos enormemente y nos besamos, con el escondido sol dándonos la despedida perfecta para obsequiarnos una noche más de placeres compartidos.

Y así siguió pasando el tiempo; lo mismo cada día, trabajo, momentos, recuerdos compartidos, discusiones, Asambleas, Novatos, la tranquila Área continuo con su curso y Minho y yo con el nuestro.

El resto de las preocupaciones quedo de lado.

Hasta que llego el maldito de Tommy a arruinar el orden.

Pero a fin de cuentas era el mundo contra nosotros, mientras nos mantuviéramos unidos todo estaría bien, sonó bastante cursi, pero era la verdad; solo nos necesitábamos, solo nos queríamos, solo podíamos atravesar los problemas y situaciones juntos, juntos como siempre lo estuvimos y lo estaremos: Minho y yo…


End file.
